


some things are meant to be

by wapiti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Character, daichi is latino, how many of my favorite headcanons can i fit into one fanfiction thats not even 1.5k lmaooo, i've come to fuck up another fandom, nice to see yall, suga is trans, this will probably be continued jsyk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wapiti/pseuds/wapiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was, quite frankly, one of the worst places to have this conversation.  But Daichi didn’t know that, and so he turned to Suga from the driver’s seat of the car where they were stopped in traffic on their way to dinner with their entire former team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some things are meant to be

“Daichi,” Suga began, and his heart did a flip in his chest at the sound of his own voice.  He hadn’t meant to actually say anything, really.  He didn’t  _ want _ to say anything. This was, quite frankly, one of the worst places to have this conversation.  But Daichi didn’t know that, and so he turned to Suga from the driver’s seat of the car where they were stopped in traffic on their way to dinner with their entire former team.  It was something they’d arranged after half a semester in college, dinner with the team Daichi had captained every Friday night.  He didn’t want to have this talk with Daichi in the middle of traffic just before they met up with everyone.  

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Never mind,” Suga responded, a little too fast, wringing his hands together with a nervous expression.  The car ahead of them rolled forward, and Daichi looked away to follow, but Suga knew he wouldn’t just drop it.  He tried to breathe slowly in an effort to calm himself down, tried to tell himself he could save this from happening right now.  He could think of something else to say.  The car rolled forward and slowed to a halt again.  Daichi flipped the turn signal on to pull into the restaurant parking lot as soon as they moved another few feet. 

 

Daichi glanced at him, brows creasing with concern.  “Are you okay?” he questioned, voice level as the situation didn’t suggest anything dire.  If it was something bad, he’d have just come out with it, Daichi knew that, but he couldn’t help but worry a little.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.  It’s nothing.”  The late afternoon sun filtered through the window on Daichi’s side of the car, illuminating dust that floated through the air and warming a strip of the pale jeans on Suga’s legs.  The car ahead of them rolled off and Daichi turned into the driveway, pulling into a parking spot without a word from him or Suga.  The engine fell silent, but Suga didn’t get out, and neither did Daichi.  He didn’t want to leave Daichi hanging, as much as this was not a good time to talk.  He knew that, either way this went, Daichi would be acting different when they got inside, and reluctantly, he admitted to himself that it would draw more attention if he didn’t talk to his husband right now and get this over with, because he would be worried for the whole meal, and that was probably worse than the alternative.  

 

Without taking his eyes off of his hands where they sat in his lap, Suga inhaled deeply, straightening his back and squaring his shoulders.  People had this exact conversation every day, people with much more to lose.  He could do this, it wasn’t hard.  When he looked up, Daichi was staring at him, expression worried, lips slightly parted, as if he were about to ask a question, but he made no move to speak, giving Suga the chance to, instead.  

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

Daichi’s eyebrows shot up.  He stared at Suga for a moment, then looked out the window, putting a hand over his mouth.  Suga leaned to the side, trying to see his face, to no avail.  When he finally turned back, he still looked just as surprised, and Suga had to bite back a smile.  “Really?” he asked, voice hoarse and quiet.  Suga nodded and Daichi looked away again, like he didn’t know what to do with himself.  When he threw the door open, Suga thought about starting to follow, but Daichi stopped by the side of the car, bent at the waist, then stood up again, and pressed a hand to his chest.  “Dios mío…” After a moment, he hurriedly sat back in the driver’s seat, wide eyes focused on Suga.  “En serio... are you serious, Koushi?!”

 

“Yes, Daichi, I’m not joking.  I mean- I’m sorry for telling you now, I really didn’t mean to, it just kind of came out-”

 

“I don’t care. I mean- it’s fine,” Daichi responded, smiling widely now.  

 

“I just didn’t want you to be worried the whole time we’re in there,” Suga finished, smiling too, at the face Daichi made.

 

“I can’t believe this… I never imagined… And you’re okay with this?” Daichi asked, serious for a moment.

 

Suga nodded.  “I’ve thought about it before.  I know we talked about adopting instead, but… I’m not bothered by this, either.  I mean, I kind of planned on adoption, eventually, because I didn’t think we could, but…” 

 

“I mean, won’t this basically… force you out you to everyone?”

 

An expression of realization crossed Suga’s features, then, realizing what Daichi had meant.  He nodded, but didn’t look upset.  “I mean, everyone’s obviously going to know I’m trans, now, but pretty much everyone that matters already does.  And I think any doubts I had are gone now,” he replied, tapping a finger to the side of Daichi’s cheek where creased dimples showed from smiling.

 

“Oh, shit.  They’re gonna know something’s up.  I mean…” he trailed off, looking across the parking lot toward the building, “I don’t know if I can actually act like this didn’t happen.”  He pressed his lips together, trying to force down a smile again, and turned back to Suga.  “You are serious? This isn’t a joke?”

 

“If you ask me that again, I’ll choose the name by myself.”  Suga said, giving his husband a sideways glance as he opened the car door and stood.

 

“Okay, okay, fine,” Daichi responded, following suit and shutting his door behind him, “not a joke.  I can’t believe this.  I’m gonna be a dad.  We’re going to be parents!”  Daichi spun around to face him again, wide grin looking mildly frantic now.  “What are we going to do?”

 

“We’ll worry about that after dinner. Or, like, in a few months.”  Suga passed him, deflating at the thought of actually preparing for this, but Daichi didn’t move, and Suga hooked his arm though the other man’s and pulled him along.  “We’ll be fine.  As long as you don’t start speaking Spanish again,” he fixed Daichi with a side-eyed warning glare, to which the other man ducked his head, “and nobody starts ordering drinks tonight, we’ll be fine.”  It wasn’t a great threat; every once in a while, someone would order a drink or two and they’d all get dragged into it, but it didn’t happen often.  “Even then, we can just say we can’t afford it.”

 

“No one’s going to believe that.”

 

“We can still try?”  Suga suggested, eyebrows raised.  “I don’t want to tell them yet. Just in case. But soon,” he added as Daichi released his arm and held the door to the restaurant open for him.  

 

“I’m sorry in advance if they start bugging us because of me,” Daichi said, and it hadn’t slipped past Suga that he was still smiling.  He idly wondered if Daichi’s face was starting to hurt.  

 

“It would be worse if I hadn’t told you.”

 

“That’s... probably true.”  They stopped to wait in the crowded line before the hostess desk, already spotted by other members of their party who had arrived and been seated earlier.  Suga waved back at Tanaka and Hinata, and Daichi turned to face away, trying harder to quell the intense elation that he was sure was still obviously plastered across his face.  

 

“Hey, we can just tell them we got a dog,” Suga said, elbowing him gently in the ribs.  

 

“We don’t have a dog, though,” Daichi responded. 

 

“We can get one,” he said, then tapped his chin in thought. “But you’ll probably have to take it to work with you during the day sometimes, and it could stay home with me on Fridays.  You said one of your coworkers brings their dog to work, right? So it should be fine.  It could stay in the car most of the time, or walk with you. I don’t know how well I’d be able to teach preschoolers if we had a dog. It’s hard to hold their attention as it is,” he finished, grinning at the other man.

 

Daichi raised his eyebrows again at that, and the smile broke across his face once more.  “This is the best day of my life.”

 

“We should have gotten a dog by now with how much you love them,” Suga said, waving him off, but now he was smiling, too.  They stayed like that for a moment, in the din and crowd of the restaurant, just smiling at each other, as if they were all there was.  

 

“I love you,” Daichi said, after a minute.

 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> yea ok i know the title is fuckin gay. that song is gay. im gay. we match.
> 
> sorry this is really... really short haha. but. i just wanted to get the idea out of my head so that i have motivation to write more of it.
> 
> so basically this is like... probably.. like 4 or 5 years after college graduation. theyre probably like. 26 or 27. this is part of a very involved demi-au where all my beautiful headcanons are real like daichi being half colombian and being able to speak spanish because that kept me up until 3 am one night and someone else encouraged those thoughts. other stuff would be... suga is a preschool teacher yes and daichi is a park/game warden because thats a cool job thats kind of like being a cop but isnt as dangerous and is way cooler honestly also the uniforms (thumbs up) (thumbs up)
> 
> rest in piss daichi u are diggin urself a really deep hole rn boy


End file.
